


Belanglos

by Ikkicienta



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Lime, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Out of Character, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkicienta/pseuds/Ikkicienta
Summary: Serie de oneshots, viñetas y drabbles de distintas parejas.





	1. 01 — Defteros & Albafica — Silent Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Warning | Canon, ligero OoC, POV, uso de primera y tercera persona, tiempo pendular, waff, general.

**Silent Remember**

La memoria es como una cueva. Es una caverna, como una especie de madriguera gigante, donde almacenamos todos nuestros recuerdos. Siempre lo he pensado así.

Ningún recuerdo se pierde, todos permanecen resguardados allí. Algunos los empujamos hacia los rincones más apartados y oscuros, donde se nos hace más difícil llegar cuando queremos volver a ellos, pero siempre nos esperan. Les llamo recuerdos pacientes. Son recuerdos silenciosos que aguardan en la oscuridad para ser revelados cuando más lo necesitamos.

Mi mente en particular es una cueva inmensa, oscura y llena de tramos intrincados; con puertas, ventanas, entradas y salidas innecesarias, con pasillos que aparecen de la nada, pasajes que no llevan a ninguna parte, pero que se mueven a mi antojo: justo como un laberinto. Eso es mi mente, esa es mi caverna. Un lugar donde debo caminar con mucho cuidado para no tropezar con algunos de mis recuerdos. Nunca los veo, pero sé que están allí, y aunque no puedo precisar de qué se tratan, sé que en ocasiones no debo volver a ellos.

Son pocos los recuerdos que guardo frescos en mi memoria, los que están a mi alcance. No creo necesitar los demás, pues desde pequeño; cuando era una fierecilla desgreñada, llena de raspones y que apenas balbuceaba un par de frases coherentes; tuve que aceptar una regla que marcó mi vida completa, selló mi destino y cubrió mi rostro.

Gracias a esa regla aprendí dos lecciones primordiales en mi vida.

La primera, fue inventar el arte de ser invisible y pasar desapercibido ante todos. La perfeccioné, al grado de moverme como una sombra tras los pasos de mi hermano gemelo para que nadie me notara. Con el paso del tiempo mis movimientos se tornaron sigilosos, silentes y calculados, como los de un ente etéreo. Podía volverme uno con los pilares de los templos. Aparecer y desaparecer sin que nadie lo supiera. Ser parte de una escena sin estar, como un testigo mudo.

La segunda lección no fue tan sencilla, no cuando veía desde las sombras a los demás aprendices interactuar, entrenar arduamente y charlar como amigos. Nunca la comprendí, pero la acepté sin más ya que tenía a mi hermano gemelo, el único ser que me importaba, aunque sin saberlo, él fuera la causa de mi aislamiento y soledad.

La soledad es hiriente. Duele verse rodeado de personas y sentirse sólo, saberse sólo.

Sin embargo, gracias a mis espionajes solitarios y la suerte del destino incierto, tuve la oportunidad de conocer otra cara de la triste soledad.

Motivos para aislarse existen muchos, unos más crueles que otros. Pero cuando intentamos comprender esas razones, nos damos cuenta que somos más valientes de lo que pensábamos, y con el paso del tiempo, descubrimos que lo que podía llegar a ser un recuerdo doloroso, puede mutar hasta convertirse en el motivo de una sonrisa en medio del silencio que nos regala la soledad.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

Esa tarde calurosa el sol había abandonado el cenit desde hacía un par de horas; sin embargo; la tímida brisa que era arrastrada desde los mares que rodeaban la tierra griega y las sombras que daban algunos muros y pilares, no eran suficientes para refrescar a nadie debido al calor veraniego que azotaba el Santuario.

Todos se quejaban, caballeros y aprendices comentaban por igual acerca el calor sofocante que parecía querer asarlos lentamente. Todos murmuraban en medio de sus entrenamientos y labores diarias, todos menos uno.

Defteros parpadeó reiteradas veces mientras llevaba la pequeña mano a su rostro para apartar, sin delicadeza alguna, las puntas del flequillo húmedo de sudor que insistían en monopolizar los bordes de la máscara que cubría casi toda su faz. Estaba acostumbrado a llevar la máscara, pero le fastidiaba cuando su pelo despeinado servía de canaleta a su propio sudor. Aquello picaba y le incomodaba por igual. Necesitaba un corte de cabello.

El pequeño desgreñado gruñó rabioso por la insistencia de su pelo rebelde. En cuanto aterrizó en medio de sus ojos, volvió a peinarlo hacia atrás, e instantes después emitió un sonido sofocado y cansino desde su garganta. El flequillo parecía estar encaprichado en molestarlo.

Su pelea personal se vio finalizada cuando a sus oídos llegó el sonido de pasos apresurados, orquestados con voces juveniles y risas escandalosas, barullo interpretado por los nuevos aprendices. Defteros se replegó en el pilar partido que le servía de escondite y achicó la mirada al ver a los chicos corretear hacia el Coliseo.

El suspiro de decepción que brotó de sus labios, sonó distorsionado por el trozo de cuero que cubría su morro. Desde hacía días quería volver al Coliseo, para entrenar a escondidas, pero cada vez que se acercaba lo encontraba ocupado. Abatido, mas con la esperanza de volver al día siguiente, empezó a desplazarse con sigilo, abandonando el cómodo refugio desde donde podía observar mayor parte del movimiento de los aprendices.

Cual ladronzuelo se movió de pilar tras pilar, rincón tras rincón, y cualquier escondrijo apropiado que se encontrara en su camino, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del Coliseo. Mucho más tranquilo por la aparente soledad, continuó andando a paso calmo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de saber que nadie lo vería.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al bosquecillo que colindaba con los límites del Santuario y guiaba a la _Fuente de Athena_. Apartando algunas ramas y hojas, buscó la sombra de un árbol viejo con la intención de acomodarse un rato para descansar y sobre todo refrescarse; sin embargo; sus planes fueron truncados cuando la suave vocecilla resonó a cierta distancia de su espalda.

—¿Por qué nunca te quitas esa máscara? —preguntó el muchachito de cabello celeste y ojos azules.

Defteros tensó los hombros, abrió los ojos hasta donde la piel de sus párpados dio de sí y despacio, con el terror provocando escalofríos en su columna, giró sobre sus talones hasta que quedó de frente ante aquella aparición. Sus pupilas se dilataron, antes de que sus iris empezaran a moverse de un lado a otro, y dio un paso atrás. Parecía un animalillo asustado, pues estaba consciente de que recibiría un castigo severo por haber quebrantado la ley impuesta en su vida.

Por su cuenta, Albafica ladeó la cabeza y continuó mirando al crío desgreñado con suma curiosidad; sin embargo; a pesar de la misma, no hizo el menor intento por acortar la distancia que los separaba; por el contrario, permaneció quieto y bien plantado en su lugar.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que te ví... ni siquiera a mi maestro —murmuró luego de varios instantes de silencio prolongado. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y apretó los labios esperando que el chico se tranquilizara con ello.

—Nadie puede verme. —Intentó explicar cuando fue capaz de recuperar el habla.

Nunca había visto a ese chico entrenando con los demás aprendices, lo que incrementó la curiosidad, de por sí desmedida, que lo caracterizaba. Él creía conocer a todos los habitantes del Santuario.

—Lo sé. —Albafica asintió seguro de su afirmación. Sonrió de lado y murmuró en tono confidencial—: Aunque yo ya te había visto merodeando cerca del Coliseo, ocultándote detrás de los muros y pilares.

La mirada de Defteros se cristalizó al mismo tiempo que se mordió el labio inferior. De pronto tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, tirarse del pelo o simplemente desaparecer en un agujero negro.

_¿Y si alguien más lo había visto también?_

La preocupación, junto al cóctel de agobio que oprimía su pecho y reducía su estómago hasta alcanzar un tamaño minúsculo, se eclipsaron cuando comprendió que no podía ser posible. Si alguien más lo hubiese notado, lo habría puesto en evidencia; en cambio el chico que tenía enfrente, le había asegurado que no hablaría de su presencia con nadie.

Sin otra opción y tentando a su suerte, Defteros hizo lo mismo con un movimiento torpe, y sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, por primera vez se permitió observalo bien. La pálida piel, el cabello algodonoso y el rostro de rasgos refinados lo hacían alguien perfecto, angelical, realmente hermoso a su gusto.

—¿Por qué nunca entrenas con los demás? —cuestionó dando un paso al frente.

—¡No te acerques! —Albafica reculó de inmediato, mandando a volar su postura relajada—. Además aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

El chico de la máscara acató la orden sin chistar, deteniendo el impulso imperante de dar el siguiente paso. Y aunque se había quedado un tanto desconcertado por el cambio de actitud tan radical que había sufrido el muchachito, no tenía intención de alejarse más. Quería verlo más de cerca, y de ser posible, deseaba tocarlo para confirmar que aquel niño no era producto de su imaginación. No quería estrellarse con la posibilidad que ese crío era una ilusión creada por su mente desesperada por la soledad.

Defteros llevó la mano a su frente y echó hacia atrás el flequillo, a la vez que entrecerró los ojos para obligarse a recordar la pregunta que su acompañante inesperado le había hecho. Al dar con ella no supo cómo resolver esa duda, era algo que él mismo no comprendía a su escasa edad.

—Tengo que llevarla porque soy el segundo, es por eso que tampoco puedo ser visto por nadie —explicó con simpleza, repitiendo las palabras que le dijeron el día que se vio obligado a llevarla. Sus dedos apartaron el fleco tirándolo esta vez a un lado de su frente e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante antes de seguir hablando—. Ahora responde tú.

A medida que Defteros resolvía su duda, Albafica arrugó el entrecejo ligeramente, sin llegar a comprender del todo su explicación. Aquello le provocó más interrogantes que al principio; sin embargo; quedó conforme y prefirió enfocarse en lo que debía responder.

—Por que soy peligroso. Mi maestro dice que si alguien se acerca a mí corre el riesgo de morir —murmuró serio, pero con tono tranquilo, sin la verdadera intención de asustar al moreno.

—¿Peligroso? —musitó para sí mismo un tanto extrañado. En apariencia, el chiquillo se veía inofensivo, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que en el Santuario nada era lo que aparentaba. Con eso resuelto, la pregunta del siglo se colgó en medio de sus cejas—. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se acerca mucho a...

—Ese alguien moriría envenenado —soltó incluso antes que el otro terminara de formular su pregunta.

Defteros dio un respingo a causa del desconcierto, sacudió la cabeza y pensó en la respuesta. Empezaba a sospechar que aquello era una broma, un intento por asustarlo; aunque Albafica hablaba serio, sincero y sin atisbo de maldad en su mirada. En última instancia, le dio el beneficio de la duda.

—Y es por eso que entrenas sólo? —Más que preguntar afirmó tentativamente.

—Sí. No puedo acercarme a nadie, no quiero lastimar a alguien inocente —respondió con un ligero tono de melancolía.

Defteros sintió que un vacío inexplicable lo arrastraba a las entrañas de la tierra. No sentía compasión o lástima hacia el chico, lo suyo era pura empatía. Él mejor que nadie sabía qué se sentía ser alguien solitario y vivir aislado de todos, lo vivía en carne propia en su día a día, por eso lo comprendía.

Hasta ese instante, entendió el motivo del chico para guardar su secreto, comprendió por qué había determinado no decirle a nadie de su existencia. En cierta medida eran iguales, compartían la misma suerte; aunque con diferentes razones; que los obligaba a vivir inmersos en la soledad.

Saber todo ello le quitó un peso de encima. Curiosamente, Defteros ya no se sintió tan sólo, ni tan diferente.

—Te entiendo —murmuró rascando su nuca, sin manifestar nada más que eso.

Albafica sonrió con timidez y asintió despacio, adivinando todo lo que cruzaba por la mente del gemelo. Llevó las manos a su espalda, a la altura de la rabadilla, y permitió que sus ojos siguieran el vuelo de la mariposa multicolor que volaba cerca de unas matas adornadas con flores coloridas.

—¿Crees que podamos volver a vernos? —inquirió aún entretenido con el vuelo danzarín del insecto.

—Yo creo que sí —afirmó conteniendo las ganas de acercarse al chico.

—¿Y crees que a la próxima vez que nos veamos... te quitarás la máscara?

Defteros lo meditó unos instantes. Con su garganta empezó a hacer ruiditos graciosos, mientras intentaba adivinar la clase de castigo que recibiría si alguien que no fuera Aspros veía su rostro, concluyendo de inmediato que valía la pena recibirlo si se trataba del muchachito.

—Suelo creer que muchas cosas son posibles —respondió con la sonrisa oculta tras la máscara. Sonrisa que Albafica sí mostró al escucharlo.

—No me has dicho tu nombre...

—Tú tampoco me has dicho el tuyo.

—Te lo diré el día que te quites la máscara y me dejes ver tu rostro —replicó cerrando el trato con un guiño gracioso de su ojo derecho.

Sin decir nada más dirigió la vista al firmamento, que se apreciaba a través del follaje verde, y calculó la hora que era. Supo de inmediato que debía regresar al lado de su maestro. Albafica volvió la mirada a Defteros, alzó la mano despidiéndose con un ademán discreto y se retiró silencioso, tal y como había llegado, dejando tras de sí la estela de su aroma dulzón de rosas frescas. Defteros lo vio partir, ignorando las puntas del flequillo que seguían cosquilleando en medio de sus ojos.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

Los días pasaron tediosos y aburridos a la espera de ser encontrado por el chiquillo con aroma primaveral. Defteros los gastó inventando un nombre apropiado para el muchachito, un nombre perfecto que le hiciera justicia a su gracia y belleza. Por las tardes, buscaba la menor oportunidad para volver al bosque con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí, esperándolo en silencio, cargando su mirada plagada de soledad.

Nada. Por más que buscó a otro aprendiz solitario, escondido entre los rincones y las sombras, nunca encontró su rastro, ni siquiera su aroma característico.

El paso del tiempo se encargó de alterar el recuerdo de su mente; distorsionando las líneas del rostro agraciado, difuminando el tono único del sedoso cabello; hasta que el recuerdo se llenó de tintes color sepia, borroso e impreciso.

Defteros ya no quiso rebuscar más, no quería que su mente continuara alterando algo tan perfecto. Resignado, se obligó a guardar ese recuerdo en uno de los pasadizos de la caverna que tenía por memoria, para continuar con su vida tal y como hacía desde antes de conocerlo. Desde antes de enterarse que existía un ser tan solitario como él.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

El volcán acababa de recibir una visita, ese era un evento que nunca antes había sucedido desde que Defteros lo monopolizó y lo volvió su imperio. Él era el rey sin corona de aquella fuente de magma, magma que esperaba paciente a ser expulsada para arrasar con todo a su paso.

Todos los habitantes en los pueblos aledaños murmuraban de su existencia, todos los habitantes que ocupaban la isla Kanon le temían como el demonio estigmatizado que era. Un demonio que creían, era capaz de controlar a gusto al gigante iracundo, un demonio que tenía el poder de controlar el curso de la lava.

Nadie se atrevía a visitarlo. Nadie era lo suficientemente valiente para apresurar sus pasos dentro de las entrañas del coloso dormido. Sus costumbres arraigadas y supersticiones marcadas, les obligaban a mantenerse alejados del volcán para evitar despertar la furia del demonio, aunque fuera por accidente.

_"A los demonios se les teme y sobre todo se les respeta, incluso más que a los dioses, porque los demonios son embusteros y traidores. Además su furia y crueldad es mucho peor, así que no se acerquen al volcán"._

Ese día, parecía que alguien no se había sentado a escuchar los consejos solían soltar las viejas, cargadas de historias inventadas, mientras bebían la infusión de la tarde.

Defteros avanzó por el pasadizo del volcán, abandonando de a poco las sombras, preparándose a atacar o en todo caso defenderse. Sin embargo, el aroma dulzón de las rosas que emanaba el visitante inesperado, lo golpeó con la fuerza de una bofetada, haciéndole caer de culo en el recuerdo que tenía guardado en uno de los pasajes más cercanos de su memoria.

—Nunca me dijiste cómo te llamabas —dijo la voz grave, profunda y acartonada por la falta de uso.

El joven hermoso parpadeó una vez y miró a su alrededor, procurando no manifestar la incomodidad que le provocaba el calor infernal de aquel volcán.

La curiosidad lo había llevado allí. La energía poderosa que emanaba el gigante dormido había capturado su atención en medio de aquella misión encomendada por el Patriarca. La inusual impertinencia le obligó a desviar mucho sus pasos, atrasándolo más de un día de camino; en otras circunstancias se hubiese reprendido, pero lo que descubrió cuando se adentró al coloso de roca y magma lo dejó de piedra. El desvío había valido la pena.

Aquel demonio que se desplazaba por la caverna parecía una bestia musculosa, todo él transmitía poder y fuerza brutal; sin embargo; no fue eso lo que le robó el habla por unos segundos, fue el reconocerlo casi de inmediato.

—Y tú aún no me has dicho tu nombre —contraatacó con tono sereno y una pequeña dosis de culpa instalada en su ser, al reconocer que había fallado a una promesa que nunca pactaron, pero que siempre estuvo presente.

—Y tú ya has visto mi rostro sin la máscara —rebatió sonriendo de lado, dejando a la vista el colmillo gracioso que lo caracterizaba, a tiempo que detenía su andar a suficiente distancia. Sabía que Albafica se preocupaba por el bienestar ajeno, incluso el de un fratricida como él—. Por cierto, por si no lo sabes aún, soy el demonio de esta Isla.

El caballero de piscis correspondió al gesto con una sonrisa minúscula, demasiado discreta, mientras se permitía observar a detalle al habitante que acababa de abandonar las sombras. Su sonrisa aumentó un poco más al percatarse que seguía portando el aire de fiera indomable y desgreñada. Defteros parecía un lobo, uno fuerte y grande, pero la cosmoenergía que emanaba le indicaba que tenía la nobleza propia de un perro viejo y fiel.

—Mi nombre es Albafica —habló fuerte y claro, sintiéndose ridículamente feliz al decirle su nombre después de tanto tiempo de espera.

—El santo dorado de la casa de Piscis. —Completó ladeando el rostro, determinando que la casa que defendía hacía honor a su belleza.

Desde que descubrió su identidad y supo cuál era su estrella; tiempo antes que la tragedia se cerniera en la casa de los gemelos; él era el primero en defender aquello.

Albafica era el mejor para defender la honorable casa de los peces. No había, ni habría nunca, ningún otro caballero tan noble y bello como él. De eso estaba seguro.

—Ya que sabes quien soy, creo que es justo que me digas cómo te llamas —dijo cruzándose de brazos, sin sorprenderse que Defteros conociera su identidad.

—Tú sabes cómo me llamo.

—Pero quiero escucharte decirlo. —Su tono estaba lejos de sonar a súplica, y aunque ya conocía la identidad del mayor, en verdad quería escuchar su nombre con ese timbre rasposo.

—Defteros.

—Suena mejor cuando tú lo dices —murmuró dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

El moreno sonrió como nunca antes, permitiéndose por esos instantes, desprenderse de la culpa que le seguía como fiel amante. Sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, se dejó llevar por el impulso que logró contener años atrás. No quería perder su única oportunidad.

Albafica parpadeó confundido en cuanto su espacio personal se vio alterado. Había bajado la guardia al dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de tranquilidad que lo envolvió al reencontrarse con el chico greñudo. Al tenerlo a un palmo de distancia, negó una vez, aún sin animarse a empujarlo para apartarlo de su presencia nociva. No quería hacerle daño, no a él.

—No deseo lastimarte —advirtió perdido en la mirada clara.

Defteros no atendió sus palabras, sin importarle nada, alzó la mano y con sus dedos toscos y rasposos delineó el rostro de porcelana, antes de enrollarlos en uno de los largos rizos del sedoso cabello.

—Sólo deseaba esto... para tenerlo en mi memoria cuando vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vida —murmuró con tono nostálgico.

El santo de piscis cerró los ojos y asintió, temeroso de que el veneno que corría por su sistema dañara al supuesto demonio. Cuando Defteros consideró que tenía bien grabado el recuerdo, se inclinó lo necesario y le dejó un beso en la frente antes de alejarse.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

Aquella visita fue inesperada e igual de sorpresiva que la primera vez que Albafica me habló. Nunca le reproché su larga ausencia y la espera casi eterna, porque sabía que el guardián de Piscis era alguien tan solitario como yo. Además, a pesar de la desdicha que me marcó desde pequeño, me atreví a apostar con las estrellas a que tarde o temprano tendría la oportunidad de acercarme lo necesario a ese ser angelical.

Los recuerdos pueden ser dolorosos según el ánimo con el que se les vea. Eso ya no me preocupa, el único recuerdo que me importa, es el recuerdo paciente de Albafica. Es al único al que vuelvo cuando quiero alejarme de la culpa que me carcome día con día.

En la caverna intrincada de mi mente, Albafica es la pequeña luz que necesito para sonreír de vez en cuando.


	2. 02 — Dohko & Tenma — An Unusual Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dohko recibe una visita inusitada con la que pacta una promesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Canon, no yaoi, waff, general.

**An Unusual Visit**

El sonido perpetuo que producía la caída de Rozan, inundaba el espacioso lugar, haciendo eco en los sitios aledaños. El correr del agua y el rumor del viento, se mezclaban a la perfección con el trinar de algunas avecillas que revoloteaban cerca. La brizna fría salpicaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, refrescando aún más el ambiente de esa mañana despejada.

Como siempre él se encontraba ocupando su lugar, sentado en una gran roca a poca distancia del borde, roca que fungía como su trono desde hacía más de doscientos años. Pensar en el tiempo transcurrido no le afectaba en lo absoluto, pues estaba seguro que seguirá ocupando ese mismo lugar unos cuantos años más.

En su infinita sabiduría, estaba seguro de que la próxima _Guerra Santa_ aún no se desencadenaba. Las estrellas de Géminis, Sagitario y Aries se habían movido tiempo atrás, titilando con intensidad, y eso tan solo fue un augurio de las primeras batallas que se aproximaban en unos cuantos años.

Sus párpados, en apariencia cansados, cubrían la mitad de su visión y se encontraban resguardados por el sombrero chino que solía usar. Cualquiera que lo viese, pensaría que el anciano maestro se encontraba dormitando gracias al cansancio que suponía cargar a cuestas un poco más de dos siglos, nada más lejos de la realidad. A pesar del paso del tiempo, su poder y deseos de vivir seguían siendo los mismos que tenía la última vez que pisó el Santuario de su diosa, donde fue vencedor de la guerra sangrienta que se llevó como trofeo la vida de casi todos sus compañeros de armas.

Sus recuerdos continuaban frescos en su memoria. Podía evocar con facilidad los lugares por los que marchó en sus constantes viajes, los nombres de sus amigos, la energía chispeante que desprendía cada uno de ellos, la vida serena de aquel siglo tan lejano, la dulzura de la niña que sirvió de recipiente de la deidad a la que defendía, los hermosos atardeceres en el Santuario antes que la guerra estallara, todos esos recuerdos eran como un lienzo recién pintado.

_El lienzo Perdido._

No todos sus recuerdos eran gratos, muchos eran dolorosos, pero eso era parte de la vida y también de su labor como guerrero. Al momento que recibió el _Misopethamenos_ , sabía que además de recibir un don ese conllevaba una maldición, la maldición de sobrevivir a todo y ver perecer a los seres queridos.

Lo único que le quedaba para sus días de centinela, mientras custodiaba en los Picos la Torre de las 108 Estrellas Oscuras, era la nostalgia, las imágenes del pasado que le susurraban que lo vivido había sido real y no producto de un sueño. La experiencia, las lecciones que la vida le dio a cada instante, mismas lecciones que él se encargaba de otorgar a la nueva generación.

Los pasos sigilosos que se acercaban no lo inmutaron, Dohko continuó sentado con la misma postura y su respiración relajada, manteniendo su atención en un punto aleatorio del hermoso paisaje. Se trataba del chico nuevo, el aprendiz que había llegado a su vida para recordarle que aún tenía mucho para dar.

—Maestro. —Shiryu se detuvo a un costado e hizo una leve inclinación con su cuerpo, como señal de respeto según las usanzas—. He terminado la tarea que me encomendó, ha sido sencillo.

Dohko asintió lánguidamente, y por varios segundos no hizo nada más. El muchachito empezaba a sospechar que el viejo sabio se había quedado dormido, por ello permaneció inmóvil, sin saber si despertarlo o emprender la retirada de manera discreta.

—Para poder triunfar y obtener la sagrada armadura, nunca dudes de tus capacidades — aconsejó amable—. Tienes el poder del universo en tu interior, Shiryu, si lo despiertas y mantienes la fe, serás capaz de todo.

—¡Sí, Maestro! sé que puedo lograr todo lo que me proponga.

Shiryu envaró la espalda y alzó el mentón, con un dejo de orgullo y absoluta seguridad, demostrando que estaba dispuesto a esforzarse para cumplir con su objetivo.

Dohko lo vio sonriendo satisfecho, pero sabía que las palabras eran fáciles de pronunciar, demostrar los hechos era cuestión aparte.

—Muy bien, Shiryu, entonces invierte el curso de la cascada con un golpe —dijo tranquilo, como si le estuviera pidiendo que se dedicara a recolectar flores en el campo.

En cuanto asimiló la orden, el aprendiz se desinfló; dejó caer los hombros, alzó los arcos ciliares y abrió la boca junto a los ojos hasta donde le dieron; desesperanzado con la idea. Si en algún momento pensó que el entrenamiento al lado del anciano era fácil, consideró que ese era buen instante para empezar a considerar lo opuesto.

—Pero eso es imposible, Maestro, no se puede lograr invertir el curso de la cascada.

—Acabas de decir que puedes lograr lo que te propongas. —Le recordó sereno, pincelando una sonrisa discreta.

—Si, pero ¿eso?

—Puedes hacer posible lo imposible... o si prefieres, puedes ir a cosechar arroz al lado de Shunrei. Ella te agradecerá la ayuda.

Tenía solo dos opciones. Una que al cumplirla prometía coronarlo como el digno portador de la armadura; y la otra, que resultaba un ejercicio humillante en comparación a lo que se le estaba ordenando hacer.

Shiryu optó por la primer opción

—Lo haré, Maestro —aseguró, sin tener en claro de dónde había sacado el valor para soltar semejante promesa.

De inmediato el muchachito hizo una ligera reverencia, antes de corretear entre las rocas para descender, mientras pensaba en una manera que le ayudara a lograr el cometido.

Durante varios minutos Shiryu hizo de todo para hacer lo que su maestro le había ordenado, dio golpes a lo loco, sin orden ni acierto, y fue arrastrado por la corriente una y otra vez. Desde su posición Dohko lo vigilaba, atento a cualquier instante en el que Shiryu corriera peligro para intervenir de inmediato, tal y como lo hizo siglos atrás con su primer pupilo.

—Tenma —musitó, paladeando el nombre del castaño al rememorar esa noche lluviosa.

Recordaba con cariño a ese chiquillo travieso, y la manera en que lo descubrió en su primera misión en Italia. En ese entonces Tenma obró un milagro, motivado por la desesperación de salvar a sus amigos. Su primer aprendiz le había dado dolores de cabeza, pero también le regaló grandes satisfacciones, sus triunfos, Dohko los sintió como propios. Cada meta alcanzada por el pequeño le probaba que había hecho buena labor como maestro.

Su mirada melancólica se empañó al recordar su fatídica muerte, siempre creyó que ninguno de sus compañeros merecían ese final, mucho menos alguien tan joven que apenas empezaba a vivir y tenía tanto para dar.

—¡Hey, Maestro! no esté triste. —La cantarina voz, reverberó en el lugar a pesar del sonido de la cascada, voz que reconoció en segundos.

Dohko alzó la vista y observó al ser casi translúcido que se encontraba a poca distancia, suspendido en el aire y adornado con dos alas hermosas en su espalda, tal y como el caballo mitológico que lo custodió en vida. A cualquier mortal esa aparición repentina lo hubiese espantado, a cualquiera menos a él. Había visto tanto a lo largo de su vida, que en ese momento sólo reparó en la energía clara y la sonrisa radiante que el ente portaba, las cuales le alegraron el día.

—Sigues igual de inquieto que hace tanto tiempo, Tenma. ¿Cuando dejaras de hacer travesuras?

La carcajada alegre de la aparición tintineó por el lugar. Tenma agitó levemente las alas, que parecían suaves al tacto, mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura.

—Por lo visto nunca voy a lograr sorprenderlo, Maestro.

El anciano negó reiteradas veces, riendo de buena gana por la ocurrencia, con esas palabras Tenma había puesto en evidencia sus intenciones al presentarse de aquella forma.

—Te equivocas, muchacho. Me sorprendiste desde el instante en el que te conocí... Lamento mucho si no te lo dije en su momento.

Al decir lo último su voz sonó entrecortada, gracias al nudo que se había instalado en su garganta y por más que tragaba no podía retirar. La mirada de Tenma se llenó de nostalgia, aún así no perdió la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

—No se preocupe, Maestro. Yo nunca le agradecí por haber creído en mi potencial, además gracias a usted logre ser un caballero. ¡Creo que estamos a mano!

—Siempre le encuentras solución a todo. —Sonrió asintiendo despacio.

—Nunca es tarde para agradecer.

—Es verdad, nunca es demasiado tarde para ello.

La respiración jadeante y agitada de Shiryu se escuchó cerca, indicandoles que el encuentro inusual estaba por llegar a su fin.

—Espero encontrarme con usted otra vez, Maestro.

—No está lejos el día que me toque partir, entonces volveremos a encontrarnos todos.

Tenma volvió a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza reiteradas veces.

—Pienso que sería mejor encontrarnos en la próxima vida. —Propuso optimista.

—...Y en las que le siguen también —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Es una promesa, Maestro, ahora tiene que cumplirla. ¡Hasta pronto!

Un halo de luz blanca apareció envolviendo a Tenma, Dohko vio al chico agitar la mano y desaparecer paulatinamente con el eco de su risa clara orquestando la despedida. No era un adiós definitivo, como bien había dicho, era un hasta pronto.

—Maestro —murmuró la tímida voz a un costado—. Yo... yo no...

—No te preocupes Shiryu, nadie es capaz de comerse el mundo de una sola mordida. Te hace falta práctica y mucho entrenamiento, pero promete que mantendrás vivo tu espíritu de lucha y el arrojo con el que te entregaste para intentar cambiar el curso de la cascada.

—Se lo prometo, maestro —dijo dibujando una sonrisa.

—Ahora ve a cambiarte de ropa, que te hace falta.

Shiryu asintió antes de girar sobre sus talones y correr para acatar la orden. Dohko lo vio partir y suspiró, tener un alumno nuevo le daba otra razón para vivir.

El anciano se quedó acompañado de la sensación agradable que aún persistía al recordar la visita inusitada, con calma dirigió su mirada a un punto indefinido en el paisaje y se quedó pensando cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para cumplir con su promesa.


	3. 03 — Deathmask & Shunrei — Let Her Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary | El silencio otorga y dice más que mil palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning | Viñeta, het, angst, general.

** Let Her Go **

Deathmask mantenía la mirada perdida en la superficie de la taza del frío café que rodeaba con sus dedos, mismo que se encontraba sobre la mesa de aquella cafetería de mala muerte, mientras escuchaba en absoluto silencio los interminables reproches estrellarse contra sus oídos.

Su mente estaba tan lejana y ausente, que le bastaba con cerrar los ojos para aparecer en medio de otro escenario, uno diferente, donde la lluvia que golpeaba la acera con insistencia no existía. Uno donde no había frío, ni voces, ni reproches, ni rencores.

Estaba harto de todo, pero sobre todo,estaba harto de ella.

Por su cuenta Shunrei pausó la perorata con la que desgranaba cada uno de sus sentimientos, mismos que pretendía emplear como hilos invisibles, pues no le importaba desnudar su alma ante él si eso le permitía conservarlo a su lado; sin embargo; todo parecía indicar que su esfuerzo en realidad era fútil e inane.

Apelar al sentimentalismo, aunque sus sentimientos fueran dulces y genuinos, no era una opción viable tratándose de Deathmask.

En silencio observó al italiano, sin poder disimular su expresión compungida, y destilando decepción negó un par de veces, todo eso al percatarse de que era ignorada por el nacido en Sicilia.

A esas alturas su actitud no debía parecerle decepcionante, tampoco debía dolerle, pero lo hacía con intensidad. Pese al desencanto que danzaba a su alrededor, le era imposible luchar contra el sentimiento que había ganado un amplio terreno en su corazón. Dispuesta a darle una oportunidad más, siguió hablando, argumentado a su favor.

El originario de Sicilia, alzó la mirada de iris rojizos y la clavó en el rostro aniñado de la chica, mirándola sin observar realmente, oyéndole sin escuchar. Estaba presente, pero a la vez ausente; tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, tan distante.

Shunrei movió los delicados y sonrosados labios, preguntándole una vez más si estaba dispuesto a cambiar. Ella; que estaba presta a seguir apostando todo por él; quería asegurarse de que al menos iba a intentarlo, que por lo menos le importaba.

Deathmask la miró a los ojos, mas no respondió. Conservando el silencio sepulcral, mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo e inmutable. Desde hacía mucho se conformaba con la idea de tenerla sólo en sueños, en sus fantasías, cuando la echara de menos en sus noches de soledad.

¿Podía intentarlo?... Sí, pero no le atañía.

¿Podía esforzarse?... También, mas no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

¿Quería seguir al lado de ella?... Por supuesto que no.

No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su propia esencia y dejar de ser él, tan solo para complacer a la mujer.

_El silencio otorga y dice más que mil palabras._

Shunrei comprendió la respuesta sin pronunciar y asintió una sola vez, resignada a aceptar la decisión del italiano que, mucho tiempo atrás, robó su corazón sin mayor esfuerzo.

Sin nada más que agregar se despidió en un murmullo casi inaudible, sin lograr tragar el nudo amargo que estaba atorado en su garganta y que le dificultaba incluso el respirar. Shunrei se puso de pie, apenas ocultando su rostro surcado por lágrimas caprichosas, y se retiró del lugar con la gracia de una ninfa etérea y quebrada. Una ninfa marchita que había entregado todo, sin recibir nada de lo que esperaba.

Deathmask la dejó ir de la misma forma que la recibió en su cama por primera vez: sin interés y sin mayores expectativas.

_Desde un principio sabía que la relación iba a ninguna parte._

_Desde el principio supo que ella iba a estrellarse._

_..._ _Y al final, sabía que era su deber dejarla ir._


End file.
